Mixed Signals
by firefistprincess
Summary: Its either he likes her or not. He needs to make it clear to her. Or let her go.


I was going for something intense, but it ended up like this.

Hope you liked it!

One Piece- Oda's.

Imagination for this plot- Mine.

Enjoy :D

This is annoying. She gritted her teeth. One minute, he's all over me or Robin, then the moment he sees another woman, he swoons over and changes his allegiance.

They're at a bar right now, celebrating their win against Golden Lion Shiki. She sighed and looked at the man invading her mind in the past months, sitting in a couch and wooing all the ladies. She thought there's something. Cause he's always the one rescuing her, even kicked Absalom's ass when she was about to be forcefully married to him, saying that "He's the rightful one for her." Then there are countless times when he would jump in front of her to keep her delicate hands from getting hurt.

There was also this one time when he was so angry at some bandit who disrespected her in the worst way possible. He punched the guy. Punched him! Used his hands and he NEVER uses his hands in a fight. She thought about the action and that screwed her mind and feelings.

She pinched the bridged of her nose to cure the building headache and just ordered herself a mug of beer.

She felt someone sit beside her and saw that its Robin.

"What the matter Nami? Jealous?" the older woman commented as she took her own mug of beer.

"Smart woman with a cheeky comment," she thought to herself and realized that the archaelogist might be right. However, she almost thought that Sanji might have feelings for the woman in front of her, however she remembered that Robin's pretty much interested with an idiot swordsman. She chuckled to herself and her silliness, "Not really. Just annoyed."

"If you say so," Robin said with a smile, "But you know though, you can always make him pay. I think I saw Luffy catching up with Paulie over there. If remember clearly, that shipwright blushes at the mere sight of you," she winked, "And he's coming towards here," she finished and went off, probably to chat with the man invading her interests lately and she scoffed in her mind, "Ye-uh. Good luck with that. That moss head has a relationship with his swords and booze. Hope you squeeze right in Robin." She downed her mug and ordered another one and asked to keep it coming.

"Still wearing skimpy outfits," she heard Paulie tched behind her and made his way to sit beside her and ordered drinks of his own. Then she thought what the older woman said, to make Sanji pay. She thought its a brilliant plan and not to mention that this guy seemed to have a crush on her when they were still in Water 7.

She peered over her shoulder and noticed the sudden change in Sanji's demeanor, but went back to swooning as soon as one of the ladies touched his face. Then that made her decided she's going to let him taste his own medicine.

She looked at the man beside him, he got leaner and manlier. 'Not shabby for Nami,' she thought.

She also tched at the comment of Paulie and gulped her beer, "Good to see you too blondie," he said.

Talking with him was easier than she thought. She found herself laughing at one of his jokes and stories and kind of found him attractive too. With his well built arms and chest, from lifting heavy wood and building ships, he's got to be strong to do that. She sees Franky fix their ship and sometimes Zoro would help because it involves lifting heavy stuff and the moss head adds that to his training. She had almost forgotten that her goal was to make Sanji jealous... she meant pay... or rather taste his own medicine.

They've got a bit closer since they're more comfortable and broke the ice between them. He's now facing her and had her sandwiched between his legs since they're seated on a high chair at the bar and he's facing her, occasionally, she would playfully slap his arms and when he's telling his stories, he rests one of his hands behind her seat, just gripping it as he gulped his beer.

She peered subtlety at her shoulder to check on their cook and noticed that he has a serious look in his eyes and he's watching them like a hawk. He also smoked a lot of cigarettes and seems that he's not paying attention to any of the ladies. He still smiles at them, but the swooning somehow lessened, especially when Paulie casually places one of his hands on his left knee to get her attention and when she places her hand on his arm when laughing.

Hell was unleashed when she was laughing so hard that she went out of balance and Paulie caught her just in time and he held her waist tightly and their faces just inches from each other. She could feel his breath fanning her face and he gently placed her back to her seat. She blushed at the gesture and also his face was close to hers. And right after that, she heard someone speak behind her in a low, dangerous voice, "Get your hands off her."

She realized that Paulie still has his right hand draped on her waist.

Paulie must have sensed jealousy from the cook so he lit his tobacco and puffed from it then he removed his hand off the navigator.

"Or what?" he said in an equally low and threatening voice, coaxed with a devilish hunger for a fight.

"I'll kick you," the cook lit his cigarette and placed his hands inside his pockets.

Paulie looked over the cook's shoulder and looked back at him, "You've got plenty of ladies over there," he commented coolly, "Why don't you go back there instead. You weren't much concerned for this one right here a while ago when she was sitting all alone."

"You shitty bastard," Sanji was about to attack Paulie and same was with Paulie. Both of them are now in fighting stance she thought this was not the way she thought it would go. She pinched the bridge of her nose and went down from her seat and knocked the heads of the two men, "Stop it both of you idiots!"

Nami went back to her seat, but did not sit down, instead she drowned the rest of her beer and went on her way, extremely annoyed that Paulie had to point out the irritating obvious truth and Sanji and his mixed signals.

She went back to Thousand Sunny Go alone, save for the guys who cat-whistled her and tried to grab her, but she only hit them with her clima tact or sent them flying or electrocuted them with her lightning.

She thought it was a bad idea... Making Sanji jealous because he's always jealous! Not just with guys coming on to her, but with guys coming on to Robin as well. She boarded their ship and went to the galley to get herself bottles of beer, then went up to the crow nest and drank alone.

She thought there's no point cause in the end, she'll always be just one of the women he's swooning over and probably he's not sending any signals that he likes her or that she's different from the girls he's been with. She does not want him to change. She just wants him to mellow down and maybe clear up if he's into her because lately she can't get any sleep since he is invading her mind and dreams.

She drowned her beer and just sat there. She heard someone board their ship and she just stayed there. She knew that if its an enemy, it'll be easy to knock him off. She'll just send it flying over somewhere because she is just not in the mood to think or to be scared. She's just pissed off. She sighed and gave up. She thought its probably just her. She's probably just overthinking things. She needs to get past it, past these feelings and emotions.

She got frustrated and she knocked her head against the wall of the crow's nest.

She realized she's been there too long that she felt a bit chilly so she decided to go down and probably help herself in the kitchen for something to eat.

When she got there, she was surprised to see delicious food on the table and saw the man in her mind preparing something for her.

If its just her and a normal day, she would appreciate it but its not a normal day and what she's feeling is not even normal.

So she snapped.

"What's this about Sanji?" she said.

Sanji winced at the lack of 'san' from his name and he knew what's up. He's been feeling weird these past couple of months that he tried to brush it off. It all started when they fought Moria and Nami was almost taken away be that freak Absalom. After that, he just went back to his normal self, but he tried to get it off his head, off his chest so he surrounds himself with ladies to forget about his feelings. He finished preparing the last dish and he knew Nami is behind the table, arms crossed and waiting for an answer.

Nami waited patiently since she knew that cooking is something that he does delicately, just like when she's mapping an island.

When he's done, he wiped his hands and walked outside as he lit a cigarette.

She followed him out and sat in one of the railings of Sunny Go and waited for his answer.

But instead, she was surprised when he walked towards her and grabbed her face firmly, yet gently and kissed her.

Sanji thought about it twice but he knew he's fighting a lost cause here. He's only hurting both of them in the process of just blocking these emotions. Obviously she felt the same way cause if not, they will not be here.

Then he doesn't know what to say so instead he followed her when she made her way to sit in the nearest railing and when she plopped herself nicely, he grabbed her face and kissed her. He thought she might charge him, but he couldn't care less. He can just deal with it once they've dealt this.

He closed his eyes and kissed her gently with passion like he's giving her his answer in this kiss. He deepened it and he felt tears on his cheeks and he knew that Nami's crying... Either from happiness or confusion. He parted a bit, also to get air, but he still held her face and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Nami-san," he started to speak, "I thought I was doing the right thing by blocking these emotions. But it only caused more pain on both of us and I'm terribly sorry," he said softly, "Please don't cry."

Nami opened her eyes, still glistening from tears and smiled softly. She felt all his pent up emotions in that kiss.

"You're not one of them," he assured, "I only surrounded myself with ladies because I thought it would erase these emotions. I thought it would go away, but since that incident at Thriller Bark, I felt different. Sure, I would still still swoon over girls, I mean, forgive me, its a habit that would most likely be there," she rolled her eyes because she knew his swooning tendencies will never change, and she doesn't want him to change. She knew that he was raised to be a gentleman and to care for ladies. She only wants him alone, to be faithful and devoted to her as she will be to him. She wants an assurance that he is hers just as she is his, "Old habits die hard, but believe it or not, I can't unthink you. You're always on my mind and dreams. You'll always be that only girl I would willingly punch someone for."

That made her heart at ease because Sanji would never use his hands, but he already punched someone for her and she can let him swoon cause he's Sanji alright? But his loyalty and love is hers and she's also giving him the same.

They held each other like that and Sanji felt eyes on them and he tore himself apart from his girl and saw Robin smiling knowingly. Behind her is the marimo swordsman who stretched his arms and yawned, still not noticing them and placed his arms on the archaeologist's shoulders, "Aren't we going to sleep yet woman? I'm tired."

Robin chuckled, "My my. Looks like you just revealed our secret, swordsman."

Then Zoro's eyes widened and saw Sanji and Nami looking at them and blushed red and realized that the two were also suspiciously close. Sanji lit up another cigarette and puffed smoke. He looked at the swordsman dead in the eye, "Hurt Robin-chwan and you're dead, you shitty swordsman," he threatened.

Zoro slightly unsheathed Wado and pointed it at the cook and replied darkly at Sanji, "I could say the same thing, Ero-cook."

They stared at each other intensely and the tension was broken when their captain ricocheted himself towards Sunny Go and hit Sanji and Zoro, sending them flying straight to the galley's wall.

Nami lost her temper and went to the three, hitting them all in the heads. Robin just laughed at the sight and thought that some things will never change.

Afterall, it wouldn't be fun if she can't find any reason to hit his boys in the head... Be it her boyfriend, their captain or the scary moss head swordsman. They can be the monster trio, but she's the boss of the monster trio.

And after that Paulie incident, let's just say that Sanji mellowed it down and devoted his attention to his precious Nami-swan. And Robin, she's the only one who can tease the swordsman till he's flushed and embarrassed. Its nice to see him annoyed but he can't get back at the woman.

Meanwhile, their captain is sitting on top of Sunny Go's head and decided for their next course. He stood up and announced, "Oi everyone! We'll go and meet Hancock! Nami! Here's her vivre card! Shishishishi!"


End file.
